Never Ever
by Fairady
Summary: There are a lot of things that Kaiba will never admit. [Kaiba x Jounouchi]


Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh and its characters do not belong to me, nor do I make any sort of money off of them. So please don't sue me since you bastards have all of my money anyway. 

Warnings: Drabble, yaoi, and a bit of coarse language. Don't like? Then don't read and bitch to me about it. I'll just laugh. On second thought forget I said anything, I need a good laugh or two.

Notes: Hm, I like Kaiba. I'm gonna end up buying this series aren't I? sighs Experiment in getting into Kaiba's head as he thinks and doesn't think, mostly about Jounouchi. Not much else to see, so move along now.

Never Ever  
by fairady

* * *

Kaiba Seto will never admit to anything that might make him seem weak in the eyes of others. Of course there is Mokuba, but he's done an excellent job at making that seem less like a weak spot and more like an express ticket to hell. He has no desire whatsoever to find out what he'd be like without his younger brother. Any enemies he might have hidden around seem to have agreed to that sentiment.

Kaiba Seto will never admit that he is human. The mantle of an emotionless bastard suits him well at work and makes a good mask for life. It's just easier for him to ignore everything and pretend it doesn't hurt, to Pretend he's not scared that he can't raise Mokuba, that he doesn't hate his company, that he's not lonely and confused. He really is too young to be doing anything remotely more stressful than a book report.

Kaiba Seto will never admit that Mutou's group and their so-called friendship intrigues him. Their sappy declarations of acting from the heart and the power of friends that call to him faintly. They accept him completely and utterly, no matter what he does to try to put them off.

Kaiba Seto will never admit that he likes the Mutt just a little more than any other in Mutou's group. Which isn't really much, as he doesn't like any of the people who call themselves his friend. The Mutt is just more interesting to him than the others.

Kaiba Seto will never admit that he really doesn't hate Jounouchi as much as he tries to. Living in a foster home hadn't been all that great, but he wonders if it wouldn't have been better for Jounouchi. A mother who didn't care enough to take him, a sister he never sees, and a father too drunk to care if his abuse was deserved or not. It's hard to hate someone that he could so easily have been.

Kaiba Seto will never admit that he might like Jounouchi, just a little bit. Because as much as he tries to dismiss it, the blonde isn't all that pathetic and dumb. Just a little stupid in who he gives his loyalty to and a little pathetic in what he'll do for them. Jounouchi has a little sister who is not a weakness but a personalized ticket to hell for anyone stupid enough to try anything on her. Seto has seen the lengths the man would go through for her. Knows he would do the same for Mokuba, and can't help respecting that.

Kaiba Seto will never admit that he'd give a quarter of his controlling stocks to hear Jounouchi say his real name. He imight/i throw in a Blue-Eyes White Dragon if he could hear the blonde scream it from under him while writhing and begging for more. He might, when hell froze over and his tech department finished production on those flying pigs, admit to himself that sometimes he'd like nothing more than to bend the infuriating idiot over a nearby object(school desk, his desk, the game shop's counter, anything really) and fuck him senseless. Well, more senseless.

Kaiba Seto will never ever admit that sometimes, and only sometimes, he wants nothing more than to drop to his knees in front of Jounouchi. To feel him with hands and mouth and watch the blonde's face as he sucks him off. Feeling rough fingers twine through his hair and pull just a little too painfully as the blonde uses his mouth. He'll never admit to wanting to pull back just enough to taste it as Jounouchi comes.

Kaiba Seto will never ever admit, not even to himself, that he likes Jounouchi more than just a little bit. He's refused to remember as many painfully erotic dreams as he has painfully sweet and gentle ones. Dreams where nothing exists except a loud laugh and smile under bright eyes. Arms around his shoulders and a warm body draped over him while the hot vibration of whispered words shudders down his spine. And those words, they cut so sharply when his alarm shatters the dream bringing him the knowledge that none of it is real.

Kaiba Seto will never ever admit that he-

_No. Stop._

Kaiba Seto will never admit anything to anyone. Never ever. Especially not to himself.


End file.
